


In This Together

by dorkchops



Series: Magic In Her Eyes [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bath Time, Boundaries, Communication, Consent, F/F, Fluff, I'm just trying my best here, Letting go of fear, Love, Making Love, Pet Names, Relaxing, Verbal teasing, beau over the brink of vunerable, blushing yasha, choosing to make love, disaster monk, fighting fear, hands tongue mouth, it's not perfect, mushy stuff, respect, respecting boundaries, sappy love making, seeking permission, taking care of each other after sex, the consent is delicious here, they deserve to be happy, tooth rotting, yasha is a giver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: During a long Bath time Yasha decides she wants to move things to the next level and be the giving one for her lover. Lots of talking.This is the part three that wasn't supposed to exist of Disaster Guardian and What Comes Next. Plot bunnies and the muse got the better of me here.





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I'm very rusty with anything smutty so bare with me here. I've only seen twelve episodes of CR and only know a few extras. So, if there are discrepancies in character depiction please forgive me. I really hope you enjoy this. You don't have to read the other two parts to make sense of this.
> 
> We make mistakes like men!!

Beau and Yasha had enough spare gold between them to find the biggest tub in the City. After the last job the Nein had taken they deserved some time to relax. Alone time was hard to come by, but they understood that was part of their way of life. 

Beauregard sat outside the tub on an overturned bucket as she brushed out Yasha's hair and re-did her braids. The Barbarian's skin was pruned from being in there so long. They were lucky to come on a day when extra hot water wasn't a higher fee. 

Yasha reached back to take Beau's hand. 

“Beau, darling. Why don't you join me in here?” Beau's heart fluttered. If Yasha was looking she'd see Beau's dark complexion flush. They'd been naked together plenty, but not since they'd confessed their feelings. The brush tangled in Yasha's hair and she yelped. 

“Oh! Sorry!” Beau chuckled. “Are you sure you want me to join you? I mean... I mean I've seen the goods, plenty! They are very beautiful goods... honest, the best I've ever seen... but we haven't been naked together... I mean we haven't been naked together - together... I mean- ” She stumbled over her words. 

“Beau, it's alright.” Water had splashed against the tub when Yasha turned around. “You may touch me, just not below the navel.” 

Beau bit her lip then scrambled to remove her clothes. Most of her layers were quickly discard with ease. However, hoping to get her pants off she nearly fell into the tub, a large soaking wet arm came up to balance her out. 

“Careful.” Yasha murmured. 

“Shit! You're always saving me from wiping out. This is why we are good together. Beau sat on the cold edge of the tub with her legs in the water.

“So, uh... you are um... still super sure about this?” She wanted to make sure. 

“Yes. Come here, please?” Yasha reached out her arms. 

Beau took a deep breath. The water rose and splashed over the edge onto the floor as she lowered herself down in-front of Yasha. At the feeling of Yasha's hands on her bare hips, she closed her eyes. The water was hot but there was a shiver down her spine. For the first time, their bare chests were touching. Strong arms secured around her midsection. Her hands glided over Yasha's biceps, over her shoulders. She then wrapped an arm around Yasha's neck. 

“Hi,” Beau had the stupidest grin on her face and Yasha fell in love with her a little more because of it.

“Hello, yourself.” Yasha's goofy look in return was just as heart flipping as Beau's had been. Beau could see Yasha's pale cheeks turn rosy. 

“This feels ten times better than I imagined.” She smirked, cupping Yasha's cheek then pressed her lips to hers softly. 

“Oh? And just how many times have you imagined, Beauregard?” It was then the tub's temperature felt like it had risen nine degrees. 

“That's so naughty of you to ask! Hm, too many to keep count of, my love.” 

“Good to know. Well, I can't let you be the only naughty one. You know I prefer to do my flirting with you in private.” Yasha's head ducked so she could feather kisses along Beau's collarbone. 

“I uh... don't... don't have any problem with that, love.” A low moan passed her lips as Yasha worked her way up her neck. Beau's hand dropped into the water to touch Yasha's tight stomach, fingers carefully slipping upwards. She hesitated trailing two fingers between her breasts. 

“Yasha?” Beau made sure to catch Yasha's eyes. “May, I?” 

“Mm. Yes, you may.” Seeking permission was important to both of them. Once Beau had it she carefully ran her hand over one of Yasha's breasts and started to massage it. Yasha had found a spot on her neck to suck, and the air rapidly left Beau's lungs in a sigh. 

“Still... still okay?” Making sure the other woman felt safe at this moment was her top priority over pleasure.

“Yes,” She responded with bated breath. “Can I touch you, too? Like this?” Her fingers ghosted across her chest. 

“Please, and... and kiss me?” Yasha obliged her request, catching her lips to delve her tongue into her mouth as they massaged each other. Yasha paused and pulled back to get her attention. 

“Babe, is there more you want?” Beau had not expected that question. She was honestly okay with exactly what they were doing, it filled her need for the other woman. This was the woman she loved, there was never any rush for it to go further.

“I... ” Beau paused dropping her head to Yasha's shoulder, hiding in the nape of her neck. “Yes, I do want more.” She lifted her head again. 

“I want you so much, but I will wait as long as it takes for us both to be ready. I will not take one thing more from you than you are ready and willing to give me.”

“I know, I know. You'd never intentionally cross a line I've drawn. You are so careful and patient with me. This safety with you is something I cherish.” Yasha took her hand and kissed Beau's knuckles. 

“Yasha, you're my favourite person in the entire universe. I might be smaller than you but there are many ways I can protect you, especially when you are vulnerable.”

“Thank you, that means so much to me.” She kissed Beau tenderly for a long minute. 

“Your comfort and safety are just as important to me, too.” Yasha's head fell, her eyes closed.

“Hey? What is it, love?” Beau wrapped an arm around Yasha's neck. And gently touched her face.

“You do know I need you that way, right? That it's not one sided... ” Yasha confessed her worry. 

“I do, of course I know. But, it's only going to be enjoyable when you and I are both ready.” 

Yasha nodded at Beau's sweet reassurance, finally making eye contact again.

“You are so good to me, Beauregard.” Yasha scooped Beau up in her arms then stood from the water. 

“WHOA!” She held onto Yasha tightly. “Where are we going?” Beau laughed at the sudden movement. 

Water dripped off both of their bodies, the water below them dropping at the shift. They had laid out some towels for them to walk on. Yasha held Beau with one arm while she knocked a robe down onto the floor for extra padding before she set Beau down. She let out a gasp realizing what Yasha was doing. Yasha filled the cold space at Beau's side. 

“Wait! Wait!” She gripped Yasha's arms. “Are you sure?!” She looked into her mate's eyes.

“Yes. Won't you allow me to pleasure you, my love?” Yasha wanted to make sure Beau was ready, too. “I think if it's about you right now it would be easiest for me.”

Beau bit her lip looking up at the woman she was so deeply in love with. It had long past the point of lust; this was a completely different kind of ache pooling in her stomach. Beau didn't pick up any signs that Yasha was uncomfortable with her offering. The sincere pair of eyes looking into her very soul heated that desire even more.

“Yes, please. I'm yours,” Beau murmured. She took Yasha's hand. “We're in this together.”

“Together.” She nodded. “You'll tell me if anything is uncomfortable, or you changed your mind?” Yasha looked down at Beau biting her own lip. However, when Beau let go of her hand she dropped it to Beau's stomach rubbing it with careful fingers. 

“Yes! Monk's honour!” She held up two fingers and gave Yasha her best goofy grin. She knew the other woman was nervous, if she was her silly self hopefully that would help. 

“Cute,” Yasha smiled softly, shaking her head. “Where do you want me?”

“Everywhere,” That earned Beau a nudge in the side. 

“So not helpful!” Yasha's eyes rolled. 

“Ouch!” She swatted at Yasha's shoulder.

“Okay... let's try this again where, where is good for me to go? Is there anywhere I shouldn't touch?”

“I... uh... no one's asked me that before. Let me think... well my throat is very sensitive I can't handle much pressure against it.” Beau really had to think about it but she was happy that Yasha had asked.

“Oh, and there's this patch of skin on my hip... ” She shifted so she could show the other woman. “I don't know what it is, but I don't like being touched too much here.”

“Check, and check!” Yasha made a mental note of it. 

“I have a question.” Beau had reached out to play with a strand of Yasha's hair. “I won't touch you below the belt but does that mean I can't squeeze your ass?” It sounded silly but it was a serious inquiry. 

“Hm, I think a bit of bum squeezing would be fine.” This time they both laughed. “Be mindful of my back, some of the scar tissue is sensitive.” 

“Got it,” Beau frowned, but she didn't comment on it. “I can't think of anywhere else you should stay away from.”

“You'll tell me if something comes up?” Yasha had started to run her hands slowly over Beau's body. She'd only had daydreams of what it would be like to map out every dip and curve of Beau's body, feeling the heat of it under her skin. 

“I will,” Beau pulled Yasha closer, she loved sinking her fingers into Yasha's hair. Being able to kiss her felt like a hazy dream. But, the weight of the other woman's toned body on-top of her own was a reminder that this was in fact real. 

For all her flirting and daydreaming about being with Yasha Beau wasn't exactly prepared how amazing it felt when Yasha's warm hands started to slowly slip over her bare dark skin. She gasped when Yasha's lips kissed a follow-up line down her neck, over her collarbone, then down between her breasts. This was really happening. 

 

With shaky breath Beau's chest heaved. She hiked a leg over Yasha's hip holding the other woman in place. 

“You're cool with this, right?” Beau blinked down at Yasha when she'd realized.

“Mhm, yes Love,” Yasha's response was sure. With that Beau relaxed back when she had approval. She'd feared Yasha might feel trapped in place. She rubbed Yasha's shoulders while the other woman tended to her breasts, mouth closing over one, a sure hand massaging the other. 

Forget anyone's idea of heaven or the afterlife, laying with her beloved like this for the first time was blissful. 

“Yasha, this feels divine - ” Before she could say anything else Yasha cut  
her off. 

“No angel jokes!” Yasha growled. 

“When you're ready, I'll worship you thoroughly... ”

“Okay, one angel joke.” Yasha's pale features flushed pink.

Yasha took her time to map out every inch of Beau's body making sure the only part that went un-kissed was the spot on Beau's hip. She burned every part of it into her memory, every scar, every birthmark, every sensitive area matching it with every passionate moan her beloved uttered. 

“Yasha, come... come up here?” Her words were shaky but she'd somehow remembered how to speak. 

“Of course,” Yasha came up to press a heated kiss to Beau's lips. Beau took her hand, squeezing it. 

“Stay with me up here? Every part of me is aching for you, but I need you here while you take me, okay?”

“Yes, I'll stay right here.” Yasha wasn't used to the sound of vulnerability tainting Beau's voice. However, she knew it wasn't a bad thing. 

“Beauregard? Take my hand, show me how you need me?” Yasha asked, keeping eye contact as Beau guided her hand down between them. It was Yasha's turn to gasp at the heat between Beau's thighs waiting for her beyond her soaked folds. 

Beau let out a throaty moan. She began kissing along Yasha's shoulder, then stopping to suck along her neck. Her own hands only ghosting over what she had permission to touch. Including one ass squeeze. Both of them were laughing.

 

“There, you've finally had a handful of my ass. Satisfied?”

“Yes, and you have a handful of me.” She loved that laughter broke between all her moaning. The last thing she wanted was to lose a little part of themselves getting caught up in the moment. 

“Mm. I do. You're beautiful, my beloved.” Their noses bonked together as they went to kiss the same way. 

“We're a mess,” Beau snorted.

“That is half the fun.” Yasha used that smile which was reserved for her alone. Beau's heart thudded faster in her chest. 

“Mm. What's the other half, babe?” Beau's fingers played with Yasha's braids. 

“Hm,” It was a pensive tone. “Snapping necks together.”

“That's always a good time. Forget buying me dinner, give me something to punch! I'll be yours forever! Oh, Yasha... ” Yasha's ministrations had almost been forgotten for a second. It felt so natural to be with Yasha this way. An interesting dynamic to be examined further at a later time. 

“I hope so... ” Yasha said it so low that Beau nearly missed it. 

“I will be.” Beau murmured. “Now, send me over the edge, please? I need you so much... ”

“I need you, too... ”

 

~~~~

Yasha

Her hesitation to sleep with Beau in the most intimate sense was not because she was afraid things between them would fall apart afterwards. Neither was it that she didn't trust Beau, not at all. Yasha was afraid of herself. She felt unclean. She felt like the darkness that had seeped into her very soul would one day consume her; that one day she would be fueled by pure rage like the ocean tides during a devastating storm. (It got close to it at times) She worried that anyone she took as a mate would be in danger or only know sorrow because of it. 

In all honesty, she was worried she was incapable of that kind of love. She loved Molly, he was the best Friend and Brother a girl could ask for. Loving Beauregard? It was a completely different feeling, one she had little experience with. 

Being with Beau made her feel like a person, made her feel like a woman. A very attractive one. Even, if it took her forever to understand that Beau was flirting heavily with her she wasn't completely immune to it. (Boy, had she tried to be.) No, Beauregard took one look at the walls Yasha built up around herself and after a giant leap over them, she'd fallen directly into her arms. 

She'd decided to confess her feelings because in the three days of taking care of Beau she was content. She knew Beau was tough and would pull through. Listening to Beau breath steadily, hushed the ruckus inside her head. For all her rage and strength seeing to Beau's wounds she'd become tender and gentle.

The storm would always rage on, Beau understood that. So why couldn't she let herself have one slice of happiness? It was then she decided to just be honest, all this fear and hesitation wasn't doing her any good. Beau kept looking at her like she was made of whatever gave you good dreams at night. 

For all of Beau's flirting, and their talks about sex Beauregard had not once intentionally crossed the line. If she had it was a complete misunderstanding that she later apologized for profusely. After being together for a while Beau, at her word respected her boundaries, never begging for them to have sex. 

She needed it to happen when she felt like she was fully in control. When she felt like she was discontent from the boiling point of her rage. There were more times as of late where she felt like she could genuinely let herself relax. The tub was it. She needed to make love to Beau now, to be the giver. Giving, to Beau like this, brought on more of her own pleasure than anything could. It would take a lot longer until she was ready for Beau to take her in return. But, to Yasha, this wasn't anything less or one-sided. It was just as important. Hell, she preferred it this way. 

~~~~

With each new side of herself that Yasha reviled to her, she delicately held it in the palm of her hands and found a special place inside of her heart to keep them. At the same time Yasha was learning that there were many pieces of Beauregard to uncover, some Beau herself hadn't found. New wants and desires cropped up that she'd never have second thoughts about before. But, now, here she was with her body buzzing and her mind filled with ideas of love that lasted a lifetime.

Yasha had wanted to give her this but what she didn't realize yet was how much Beau was willing to give in return. Beau was very much in love. Jester would never let them forget it.

Never in a million years would she undo any of this. Her nails had unintentionally dug into Yasha's back as the Barbarian coaxed her over the edge of release. A steady rubbing rhythm of the thumb against her swollen clit and two fingers buried deep into her core. Beau screamed out Yasha's name as her body tensed, she came hard around her lover's fingers. Her body shook from the aftershock. Panting heavily while clinging to her love. She could barely understand the words that were being spoken to her, it was then she realized it was because she was sobbing.

"Beau? Beauregard, are you okay? Look at me sweet one. I'm right here, I've got you."

"Kiss me... kiss me, please? Take me back down."

Yasha's kiss tenderly stoked out the fire inside her belly. She felt like she could function again.

"Sorry... sorry... don't norm.. normally don't," Her voice was shaky. Yasha wiped away her tears. She looked around the only thing left that wasn't under them was her shrug, she grabbed it and wrapped it around Beau tightly.

"Don't be. You're okay, Beauregard. All is well. There, does this feel better?"

Beau nuzzled into Yasha's neck.

"Better... better." Yasha was bemused with the childlike singsong voice. Beau had no words for what she was feeling but in this fragile state somehow Yasha had known exactly what she needed.

"Love... Ya... Ya," Beau mumbled.

"Oh, here comes another nickname." Yasha teased. "I love you, Beau. You are safe with me. "

"Safe, very safe.." Beau nodded. She felt cracked wide open after the intense love making, but nothing was going to hurt her.

"We still have time on this room, sleep a bit, darling." Yasha rolled onto her back taking Beau with her. She stroked her hair.

Beau reached up to wipe Yasha's silent tears. Beau sat up a little and make sure to meet Yasha's eyes. 

"Babe? You're safe, too. And, I love you." She kissed her wet cheek then took Yasha's hand and laid it against her chest with her own hand over it.

"Thank you, Beau." She kissed the corner of her mouth. “Feels like a dream.”

"It's what we do, look out for each other.” Beau's bright smile was blinding. “Is there anything you need, love?"

"No, just this."

"I'd never want to change the storm, I only wish to be swept up by it at your side."

"You like it better at my backside." She was blown away by the statement. However, if Yasha answered with anything other than a joke in this moment she'd unravel completely. So, at the joke, through tears they shared a laugh.

"I'm not going to deny that." Beau kissed her long and slow.

"I'm not used to all of this. "

"Me either. I was afraid of what came next, but there's nothing to fear." 

“No, nothing. Let's sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @realdorkchops


End file.
